Studies on the physiological genetics of DNA ligase mutants in E. coli are continuing, with the goal of understanding the role of this enzyme in various DNA-related cellular processes (replication, repair, recombination). We have also begun in vitro studies on site-specific recombination in bacteriophage lambda.